Take Your Time Darling
by Cause I'm Freaken Awesome
Summary: Ten years after At World's End, Jack and Elizabeth prepare for Will's return...SPARRABETH ONE SHOT


"Lizzie." A voice breathed into her ear. "Shouldn't we be making sure a certain nine year old lad isn't doing anything stupid?"

"Jack, you're an adult." Elizabeth whispered, pulling the blanket closer. "You can do it."

Smirking, Jack rolled his eyes. "Yes, trust the drunk to watch the child."

Sighing, Elizabeth sat up in the bed, pulling down the skirt of her nightgown. "I'll be back." She mumbled, grabbing a brush and running it through her hair.

"Don't bother." Jack whispered, placing his hand over her's. "Luv, the lad aint deaf. I'm sure he heard everything last night." He then stood up, stretching his arms over his head.

"You already have your trousers on?"

"Unlike you, Mrs. Turner, I woke up early to make sure there was breakfast for Little William. Went to the Bakery in Shipwreck City in my trousers and jacket." He said, before shivering. "Teague almost caught me."

Smiling, Elizabeth moved closer to Jack. "You should at least visit your father."

"Lizzie, Teague wouldn't exactly be proud of me if he found out I was sleeping with a married woman who's child is in the bed room next to her's."

Elizabeth kissed Jack's cheek. "Who says you have to tell him?"

Smirking, Jack pulled Elizabeth onto his lap, so that she was now straddling him. "Aye I'm a grown man. No reason I have to tell him." He whispered, running his hand against her nightgown. "You look as good in this as you do out." Elizabeth kissed him.

They were in the middle of that kiss when they heard knocking at the door. "Mum!" Nine year old William Turner shouted. "Uncle Jack! You remember what today is?"

"Is it the Lad's birthday?" Jack asked worriedly.

Elizabeth shook her head. "His birthday isn't for another nine months." She whispered, smiling.

Suddenly, it hit them. "The One Day!" They both shouted, quickly moving away from each other. Elizabeth quickly brushed her hair as Jack rushed to pull on his own clothes. It did not help that his clothes were scattered all over the bedroom.

"Oi Lad! There's some bread on the table!" Jack shouted, pulling one of his boots on. He then turned to Elizabeth. "Any chance you know where my other boot is?"

"You only bought bread?" Elizabeth asked. "I thought you said you got breakfast?"

Jack gave her a confused look. "Is that not breakfast?"

Elizabeth sighed, rolling her eyes. "You finish getting dressed." She said, giving him a quick kiss before walking out to make breakfast. Lunch, actually. It was almost one in the afternoon.

An hour later, Jack walked into the kitchen and immediately wrapped his arms around Elizabeth's waist, resting his head on her shoulder. "Something tells me that big bird is not breakfast."

"I already made fish and eggs to go along with that loaf of bread you bought." Elizabeth said, preparing a turkey. "This is for dinner tonight."

"Lizzie, go get dressed. I'll finish this." Jack said, moving her away from the turkey. "Don't worry. I watched me Mum enough times to have some idea of what to do." Elizabeth stood there. "Lizzie, trust me."

"Alright." Elizabeth said, smiling.

On their bed, Elizabeth found a white shirt, a yellowish green vest, a black skirt, and a pair of boots.

Half an hour later…

"You look amazing, as expected." Jack said, walking in. "Are you nervous?"

"No." Elizabeth replied quickly, not looking away from the mirror.

"Lizzie, I'm a pirate. You can't lie to me." Jack mumbled, pulling a chair over and gesturing for her to sit. After she sat down, he started brushing her hair. "You're never going to get your hair done right by yourself."

"You can cook and you're a hairstylist, and you wait until now to tell me?"

"Should I have told you?" Jack asked, smirking as he pulled her hair back. There was a moment where Jack looked very melancholy, and just stroking Elizabeth's hair, before he actually started pinning it in place. After a few minutes, he when satisfied with his work, he smirked. "You look beautiful." Jack walked over to the window and looked out. "Lizzie, where's the Boy?"

'_Captain Elizabeth, where's my Boy?'_ Elizabeth remembered Teague asking her a week ago while she was in town. She smirked at Jack, before realizing what he said. "He's not in the yard?"

"Unless he's managed to turn himself invisible. That reminds me of the time that I-"

"Jack, I'm going to go look for William. I'll be right back."

Jack sat in the chair, resting his boots on the bed frame. "Take your time Darling." He said. Elizabeth kissed Jack, before running out the door.

That night...

Elizabeth walked into the bedroom, with a smile on her face. It was nice to hear Will and William downstairs, listening to Bootstrap tell a story. Something about mermaids and a trident. When she looked around, Elizabeth noticed that she was alone in the room, and the bedroom window was wide open. In the center of the perfectly made bed were two wooden roses and a note.

'_Dear Elizabeth,_

_Funny aint it? This is one of those rare moments where I actually call you by your name. Though Lizzie is much better. You're more of a Lizzie. You are more fun than any Elizabeth I've met, and I've met several._

_Elizabeth, I'm sorry to leave like this. It is just not like me to stay on land. Not like me to stay with one woman. I just can't. I need to be free to lead my own life, just like you need to be there for your family. Will needs you._

_I love you more than any other woman I have ever met, but no matter how hard we try to deny our natures, it'll never work out between us. _

_I'm sorry,_

_Captain Jack Sparrow'_

Jack stood behind a tree, watching Elizabeth from the window. "Good bye, Lizzie."

* * *

**I really do not support the Sparrabeth relationship...I think that Elizabeth could do a lot better than a drunk and if she did get together with Jack, she'd be dead within a month...**

**Actually, this was going to be much longer and include Sparrabeth, JackXWill slash, and Willabeth...but the rest of it was terrible (as in I would never post something THAT bad...)**

**By the way: I'm on Team Whoever Makes the Bloody Girl Happy...**

**I've been in sort of a strange mood lately...maybe it's because my niece just turned one? Or maybe it's that I just found some old pictures of me and my ex (we dated for two years and ten months...)? Or maybe it's just the weather...been awfully strange...? Or it could be the fact that I'm working almost everyday of the week (and by week, I mean Sunday-Saturday)**

**Maybe it's the combination of all of those? I don't know...**

**So, I hope you enjoyed my odd Sparrabeth One-Shot**


End file.
